


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by The_Gardners_Cigarette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Backrubs, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing Louis, Crying Harry, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Happy Ending?, Homophobia, Infantilism, Injured Harry, Insane Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk And Cookies, Mummy Louis, Mummy kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Louis, Poor Harry, Poor Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis, Rich Louis, Running Away, Sad Harry, Sick Harry, Strict Louis, Top Louis, Transgender Louis, Tummy Time, Younger Harry, age-play, bottles, mental issues, policeofficer!liam, rectal thermometer, teenager Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gardners_Cigarette/pseuds/The_Gardners_Cigarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting kicked out of his home at 18, Harry Styles is on the run. </p><p>That is, until he meets a kind gentlemen named Louis, who offers Harry a ride to a shelter. But, that never happens, now does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, hope you all enjoy :)

 

He was in a coffee shop just five miles out of Manchester. It was an Irish coffee shop, one he had never heard of. He was only inside for warmth from the damp weather outside and he half expected to get kicked out for not buying anything like the other shops had done to him, but no, they welcomed his stay. 

 

The boy looked outside the window at the rainy weather. The sky was a light grey and threatened rain again and he hoped to catch a place dry to sleep tonight. He bit the end of his pencil and continued writing. He had kept a journal for some time now, because he often had no one to talk to. That, and he was a naturally quiet person, tended to keep to himself. He had no friends and that was his biggest regret. He wished he had been more open in school and had made at least one friend; _then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation_. He assumed. 

 

Harry Styles had turned eighteen last February, that being a key factor as to why his family cut him off. The main reason was being a homosexual. Harry felt his stomach flop and all of a sudden the water that the nice waitress gave to him on the house, felt like it would be coming up soon. He tried hard not to think about them and continued back to writing. Harry liked to write. He had achieved high marks in school because of it. No one had read his private journals, or anything like that, but if they did, then they would surly be pulled into a chaotic world, relieved of emotional breakdown laced in the up most fanciest cursive. 

 

Harry pulled on the sleeve of his dark blue jumper, going back to writing. He stopped when he felt a presence next to him. Looking up slowly, he noticed a fake-blond boy with bright blue eyes, wearing black trousers and his white shirt tucked in with a matching black vest. He was dressed like all the other waiters here and Harry prepared himself for the usual line he was given if he stayed somewhere too long: "I'm sorry sir, you have order something, or leave,"

 

But they never came.

 

"Hello." The Blond had a cheery voice.

 

"Hi," Harry mumbled, trying to cover his notebook. 

 

"That, uh, what are you writing there?" Harry was sure that what the waiter was doing was highly against any form of rules or standards the shop had. Not to mention, the blonde was a bit too close for comfort. "Nothing." Harry replied, putting his Journal in his bag. 

 

The Blond waiter with sparkling blue eyes took notice of Harry's black Herschel Bag. It looked to be full if Harry was having a hard time trying to zip it. 

 

"Oh, my bad. I'm Niall." 

 

"Hello Niall." Harry gave a friendly smile before standing up. "I best be off-"

 

"But you just got here, and you've only had a glass of water, please stay." 

 

"Sorry to disappoint, but I only came in for some water." It was half a lie. Harry had been parched but hadn't counted on someone giving him a free glass of water. 

 

"So, you liked it? I poured it for you. Would have given it to you me-self but I had tables so Cindy had to." Niall chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes. The guy was hitting on him. 

 

"Well, don't let me keep you from your tables." Harry began to walk away. 

 

"Oh-but." Niall stopped him. "I don't have them anymore, and I'd to talk. You seem very friendly." Harry knew not to fall for that one. 

 

"I'd rather not." He wanted to get the hell out of here. 

 

"But-"

 

 _"Excuse me."_ Both men turned around seeing a shorter man sitting at a table behind them holding a small cup of tea. He took a sip and then gently placed it on the table, his pinkey out the whole time. Harry hadn't noticed the man before which was odd, normally he could feel the presence of someone before he saw them, he blamed himself for being so deep in writing. Standing up, the man was slightly shorter than Harry but came eye-level to Niall. 

 

He was handsome, Harry admitted. He had strikingly beautiful blue eyes that reminded Harry of the ocean he used to see when he was little. He may have been a bit on the small side, but he was built quite nicely. His hair was caramel brown, feathered to the side and he had a bit of a stubble.

 

"But I believe this young man wants to leave. Or, are you trying to harass him?" The man cocked his eyebrow. The Blond didn't answer so the man who stood up for Harry chuckled, "That's what I thought. You can leave now. Bye." He twiddled his fingers. The waiter scoffed, muttering: "cunt" under his breath before leaving Harry alone. Harry turned to pick up his bag and he left the shop. 

 

"Young man!" He heard the man calling for him as he was in the parking lot. The man was fumbling with his coat and when he reached Harry, he gave a polite smile. "I do believe you owe me a 'Thank you' at least?" He smirked. 

 

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, trying to walk away. 

 

"Wait!" 

 

Harry wanted groan. Why can't people just leave me alone? Harry slumped, turning around again. "Yes?" 

 

"Where are you going? Do you plan on walking? It's a long walk to the next town," The man informed him. That was information Harry was both pleased and horrified to hear, as his feet were killing him. "And it will start to rain soon." The man held out his hand, a tiny rain drop fell on to his palm. 

 

"I'm fine." Harry muttered, trying to get away. He didn't want to owe anyone anything, even if this kind stranger offered him a ride, he wouldn't take it. He had no gas money to repay him with and not to mention, he had no idea where he was even going. Harry had been hopping town to town, sleeping in allies and under bridges. 

 

"Where are you going, young man?" The stranger asked, crossing his arms. For as young as this man looked, he sounded almost like a parent. However, Harry didn't want to get his hopes up and think that an adult wanted to help him. _They never did before, why would they now?_

 

"Um. . . . " Harry didn't know what to say. 

 

"Come with me." The man smiled. 

 

What? "N-no." Harry backed away. He may have been too young to shout: 'Stranger Danger' but in his head, but it was common sense to not just immediately go with someone; even if that person did just save you from being harassed. The other male sighed, sounding impatient. 

 

"Look. . . I'm an older brother. I would not want my little sisters roaming around England without-"

 

"I'm not a girl." Harry frowned. The way this boy had spoke made him feel like he was being compared to a weak girl. The boy cleared his throat. "Okay. . . that's not what I meant but-"

 

"You're implying that women are weak and can't take care of themselves." 

 

"Did those words leave my mouth? No. Now, let me finish please." The man waited before continuing. "Like I said, I'm an older brother. That doesn't mean I'm comparing you to my sisters, or calling you weak, or calling women weak. I just mean that, as a brother's point of view, I would not want anyone younger than myself to be out walking alone, especially in the rain. I'm sorry that I may had offended you in any way." 

 

 _Sassy, but honestly polite._ Harry noted to himself. _Maybe,_ he thought _, I should give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he said he was an older brother and that he cared about his little sisters. Then again. . .he could be lying._  

 

"How about this. I give you a ride into the next town and help you find someplace dry, maybe a hotel-"

 

"No, I don't want your money." Harry stated quickly. 

 

 _"I insist."_ this man was not going to leave him alone, so Harry thought it was best if he just took the offer. He thought for a moment. As much as he didn't want to take this man's money, a hotel did sound nice. Hell, _a bed_ sounded fantastic. "On our way, we'll stop at a drive thru. You look like you could use a bite to eat." All the tempting promises made his stomach growl. 

 

The man smiled, "I take it as you'll go with me?" 

 

 _No, you idiot! This is dangerous!_ Harry found himself nodding, wanting nothing more than to get something to eat. The man said to follow him. "I'm Louis by the way. And you are?"

 

"H-Harry." Harry blushed. 

 

"Harry. I like that name." Louis chuckled, leading him to a silver Honda. The car didn't look fancy, but it was very clean and comfortable. The interior looked refurbished and the air freshener made it smell like fresh pine trees. Harry felt bad for sitting inside such a clean car. He hadn't bathed in a few days and he was sure he smelled and was dirty, he wouldn't want to ruin the man's seat. 

 

"Ready?" Louis smiled. 

 

"Um. Yeah." Harry mumbled, buckling up. He just happened to glimpse at the back seat and noticed something was covered by a black blanket. "Wha's that?" Harry asked. 

 

"Oh, something for my art class." Louis replied. 

 

"You're an artist? Teacher or Student?" Harry asked. Louis didn't answer him as he started up the car. "Cold?" He asked, turning on the heat. It was at full blast and immediately the curly haired lad's face was blushing warm. It was sudden, but Harry welcomed the warmth. It had been so long since he was in a warm area without being kicked out. 

 

Louis smiled and started driving down the road. 

 

"So, tell me about yourself, Harry. Where are you from?" 

 

 _Could he be returning me back?_ Harry was hesitant to answer. Louis saw the fear in his eyes and patted his shoulder. "I'm not going to snitch, I promise. But, I'd like to get to know you better. Here, I'll go first, I'm from Doncaster. I have Seven siblings." 

 

Harry's eyes widened. _Seven siblings?_

 

"I'm twenty five; I'm a graduated UNI student and I have a kitten named Mittens. Here." Louis pointed to the glove box and reluctantly, Harry opened it. Nothing was inside but a road map and a picture of a tiny kitten playing with a ball of string. Harry smiled. 

 

"Cute." He admitted. 

 

Louis nodded. "Now, you know all about me. How about you?" 

 

"Well, um." Harry started. "I'm Eighteen, from Holmes Chapel. Um. . ." Harry didn't have much to say after that. He wanted to attend UNI, but due to _'certain circumstances'_ he missed the deadline for enrollment. He remained quiet, letting the heat warm him some more. 

 

"Harry." Louis spoke out of the blue after driving for a few minutes. ". . . .Are you running away?"

 

 _Time to go_. "Pull over." Harry quickly commanded. 

 

"I'm not going to-"

 

"PULL OVER!" 

 

Louis did pull over. He pulled on to a gravel road in a secluded area where no one from the main high way could see them. Harry began to shake the car door, but from when it wouldn't open. "Let me out!" He cried. He suddenly began to regret his decision to come with Louis. 

 

"Harry, calm down." Louis firmly spoke. Harry did all but calm down. "Calm down?! You-"

 

"I just asked you a question. Is all. Harry, what happened?" Louis asked. "You better tell me no, or later. Because I had a big breakfast and I can wait." With that, Louis crossed his arms and shut off the car. Harry felt his stomach growl in pain. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning when he found a box of uneaten doughnuts outside a bakery. 

 

"Harry. . ." Louis bit his lip. "Did something bad happen?" 

 

Harry didn't reply, he kept his head hung low and he clutched his bag closer to his stomach. Louis sighed, turning on the car once more. 

 

"Harry, I'm not a bad guy," Louis started. "I just want to help you. Not everyone in this world is out to harm you, I promise you that." 

 

The Curly haired boy didn't know what to make of this situation. It's never happened to him before. Louis sounded like he genuinely cared about him, which is more than anyone could say about his family or "friends" back in his home town. Harry licked his lips, looking up at Louis with glassy green eyes that threatened to spill their tears. He had been through so much in such a short time and he was finally breaking down. 

 

"Oh, baby. . .come here." Louis opened his arms. Harry hadn't caught on to what Louis said, he just wanted some sort of comfort. He let Louis, a total stranger, hug him and rub his back. Harry whimpered. His heart hurt and he was still sort of cold, hungry and tired. 

 

"It's okay. . .it's okay." Louis hushed. "It'll be alright." 

 

Harry frowned when he felt something pinch his back. He turned to see what had harmed him but felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. The final words he heard were: 

 

_"Mummy's here now."_

 

 

 

 

And then everything went black. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

When Harry came to, the first thing he saw in his blurred vision, was something hanging above him. He blinked a few times before noticing that the thing above him were three tiny stuffed sheep smiling down at him, circling above him along to the tiny music box noise. 

 

_What the?_

 

He couldn't think correctly. He tried to sit up and when he couldn't, fear began to sink in. He remembered Louis, the car ride, and the pinch in his back. Harry began to shift around, trying to move, but his arms and legs felt heavy. He turned his neck to see there were bars next to him. 

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Harry tried to scream, but his noises were muffled. He couldn't see why, but he felt a rubber object in his mouth and when he tried to spit it out, he failed. It was staying put. He couldn't move and no one could hear him. Panic started to set in, and he tried thrashing around but that only made his body ache. He sobbed, realizing that it had to of been Louis who did this. Louis was the only one with him in the car at the time, he was the only one responsible. 

 

"Harry?" Speak of the Devil. Harry turned his head seeing Louis poke his head in. He couldn't see the room as it was really dark, but the light coming in from the hallway was enough to see his kidnapper coming in to the room. Harry frowned, noticing there was something odd about Louis. 

 

He wasn't dressed like he was when Harry last saw him. Louis was wearing a long, silk nightgown. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to move to get away from Louis, but he whined feeling a joint pop in his shoulder. "Oh, no, no, Baby, you'll hurt yourself." Louis softly spoke, coming closer to the. . .

 

Harry got a better look at what he was currently in. He was in an over-sized crib, filled with pillows and soft blankets. The Curly haired boy whimpered as Louis gently stroked his hair. He didn't want to be touched by this _-freak_! Louis only chuckled softly. 

 

"It's very early, little one, are you not tired anymore?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry didn't know what to do, or how to respond to what Louis was asking him. _How long have I been asleep? What day is it?!_ These were questions he wanted to ask, but with the object in his mouth (that he currently had no idea was) that wouldn't be happening. 

 

"Or, did you wanna' stay up with Mummy?" Louis chuckled, leaning against the large crib and letting his arm swing by Harry's hair. Harry tried to steer away from the soft hand, he didn't want Louis touching him. "Are you hungry baby? I'll bet you are." Louis smiled, lowering the rails of the crib. Harry saw this as his chance to escape, but when he tried to roll over, his back cracked and he cried loudly. 

 

"Baby, Mummy told you not to move," Louis lightly scolded. "You'll hurt yourself, little one." 

 

Louis had taken a blanket and swaddled Harry in it. Harry was surprised, for as short Louis was, he managed to pick him up bridal style. Louis began to lightly bounce the boy in his arms and coo to him. If he wasn't in so much pain, Harry would be kicking and wailing punches on him; anything to get away from this sick bastard. Harry was struggling in the hold. Louis sat down in a plush, comfortable rocking chair, shushing the boy. 

 

"Now, now, none of that, Love," Louis cooed. "You're safe now." Harry felt far from safe. He wanted to thrash around, but Louis held him closer, whispering in his ear. 

 

"No one's gonna' hurt you anymore, I promise my Harry. No more awful family to make you have to runaway; no more waiters hitting on you, none of that. Mummy's got you now."

 

 _Mummy?_ Louis was anything but his 'Mummy'. Louis was Freak, a Kidnapping Pedophile! Harry screamed into the object in his mouth, hoping _someone_  would hear him.  Louis patted his back softly. 

 

"Is Mummy's boy thirsty?" Louis asked. Harry had no idea what Louis was doing until his head was laid in the crook of Louis' elbow and Louis began to unstrap the dummy that was tied behind Harry's head. 

 

When his mouth was free the first thing Harry did was scream.

 

"Let me go you Mother Fuc!!-"Louis frowned, tying the dummy back into his mouth. "Now, that was uncalled for, Harry." Louis reprimanded Harry like a parent would to their child. "I guess if you want to scream and shout." He sighed, reaching over to the table side where a bottle of warm breast milk sat. 

 

"I'm going to feed you through the Baba, because I don't trust you enough to breastfeed just yet, baby." Louis explained, not caring that Harry was trying to wiggle away; or the fact that he looked to be in total fear hearing what his captor was telling him. 

 

Louis began to sit Harry up for a moment, twisting the bottle along side the outside of the dummy. Apparently not only was it a pacifier, but it could also be served at the nipple to a bottle. A Two-in-One Louis was glad he bought for twenty-dollars.  Once the bottle was screwed on tight, Louis tilted it up slightly. 

 

Harry, however, was not about to drink this so called 'breast milk' and used his tongue to block the milk from entering his mouth. 

 

Louis frowned. "Baby, please don't do this. You haven't eaten in a long time, Mummy can tell, and I'm very worried about your health." Harry would rather starve to death then drink this crap. He didn't understand how Louis was even able to produce milk (and truthfully he didn't want to know) but whatever Louis wanted him to do, he was going to fight it every step of the way.

 

"Baby. . ." Louis cooed. "Please, for Mummy?" 

 

 _No way in Hell!_ Harry tried to struggle away. Louis frowned and began to gently stroke two fingers under Harry's jaw line, forcing the boy to have to move his mouth, hence, him drinking the milk. Harry groaned. The milk tasted sweet-too sweet. And it was warm. The Curly haired boy didn't want to choke, so he had no choice but to drink. Louis smiled seeing the Adam's apple in Harry's throat bob up and down as well as the little sucking noises from the boy's lips that followed. 

 

"There you go. Nice, yeah? Mummy made it just for you, my little Baby." With that, Louis planted a kiss on the end of Harry's eyebrow.

 

Harry felt sick. He knew that at any given moment he'd probably vomit all of the "milk" produced by Louis. 

 

Louis had fed him the entire bottle and when it was finished, he began to unscrew it from the attacked dummy. "I'll take this off to burp you, alright?" Louis smiled, unstrapping the dummy once again to hold Harry over his shoulder and pat his back until Harry let out a wet burp. 

 

"Good boy." Louis praised. 

 

Harry didn't wait any long, as soon as Louis was off guard, he sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Louis let out a gasp as he tore the disobedient "baby" off his shoulder. 

 

"No, Harold!" Louis scolded. "We don't bite!" With that, Louis shoved the dummy back in Harry's mouth and strapped it back on, much to the younger boy's displeasure. "I was going to rock and sing you back to sleep, but boy who bite Mummy don't get rewards." 

 

Harry didn't care. He didn't want Louis to Sing and Rock him back to sleep. He wanted the hell out of his hold. Louis gently laid Harry back down in the crib and tucked him in. There wasn't anything Harry could do about it, as he couldn't move his arms and legs still. 

 

"You're still very little, so I'll let this one slide. But if you do that again. . . " Louis warned, leaning in closer. "I won't hesitate to spank you." 

 

Harry paled at the thought of having to endure a humiliating experience such as a spanking. Louis smirked, seeing the fear he more than likely caused written all over Harry's face. 

 

"But don't worry, Mummy knows her little boy is very well behaved. Now, get some rest. I'll be back later in the morning." With that, Louis started up the mobile, filling the room with quiet music once again and left Harry alone in the dark room. Harry whimpered from behind the dummy strapped to his mouth. He knew he just fucked himself up. 

 

 _Gain his trust. Then run._ He told himself over and over again. His plan was simple, when Louis wasn't looking, he'd book for it. 

 

In the meantime, he was exhausted, and allowed the soft melody to carry him into a deep slumber. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Harry. . . .Harry. . ." 

 

The sound of curtains moving rang in Harry's ears; almost immediately, sunlight then streamed into the room, hurting his vision as he heard his name being called. 

 

"Time to wake up." 

 

He knew it was Louis. How Harry hated that god-awful high pitched, heavy accent. Harry had half a mind to pretend to be sleeping so the bastard would leave him alone. That didn't stop Louis though, he came over to the crib, smiling fondly at the "baby" laying still. 

 

"Com'on Sweetie, it's morning, time to be up." He chirped, running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry knew he couldn't fool Louis any longer and scowled at the man. Louis chuckled, "I know you're still tired, but it's breakfast time. Is my baby hungry?" 

 

_No!_

 

Harry began to fuss, trying to move away, but he wasn't strong enough to leave the hold Louis now had on him. Louis giggled, holding Harry close to him, swaying back and fourth. "Let's go get comfortable, yeah?" Harry didn't know what Louis meant by that, apparently it meant sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib. Now that there was sunshine in the room, Harry could see the room properly. 

 

The room was very spacious, clearly everything was for a newborn, only bigger. Harry gulped looking around at the large changing table with a organizer filled with nappies, wipes, powder and cream. The closet door was open, revealing colorful clothes for an infant and a book shelf organized with children's books. 

 

"Do you like your room, Harry?" Louis asked, rocking in the chair. Harry noticed a bottle, full to the brim with milk, next to them on a tiny table and he wanted to struggle away. He didn't understand why his body wasn't moving, or why he had the capabilities of a newborn; if he had to guess, he was pretty sure Louis had drugged him somehow. 

 

"Such a fussy one," Louis cooed, giving Harry a little bounce. "How about something to eat, yeah? And no fighting me like last time." That last part sounded very much like a warning. Harry didn't want to drink out of a bottle, he was a grown man, not a helpless babe, however. . .

 

This might make him trust me. 

 

Harry needed Louis' trust more than anything. If Louis trusted him, then he had a better chance of Louis possible leaving him alone in a room where he could escape. Harry stopped fidgeting and allowed Louis to sit him up to screw the bottle onto the outside of the dummy inside his mouth. 

 

He hated every second of this, but Harry started to suckle down milk without giving Louis any fuss. 

 

This please Louis, "See? I knew my little one was hungry. Mummy always knows whats best for Baby." Harry narrowed his eyes. He didn't know why Louis had this 'Mummy kink' but it was disgusting. He didn't care if Louis was a Transvestite and wanted to be seen as a woman, but as his mother?

 

Louis rocked in the chair, ran his fingers through Harry's hair, and took in the sight of Harry drinking the milk he pumped earlier this morning. 

 

"Mummy loves you so much, my Hazza." 

 

 _Hazza?_ Harry had never had a nickname before. He didn't have anyone to call a friend at school, and his family sure as hell never called him anything besides 'Harry'. _Besides, what the hell kind of nickname was Hazza anyway?_   "After breakfast, we're going to go downstairs where Mummy has some chores to do."

 

 _Downstairs?_ Harry knew that this could be a great opportunity to check out the layouts of the house. 

 

"-So, I'm expecting you to continue being a good boy for Mummy, alright?" 

 

Harry nodded, drinking the milk a bit faster so Louis could take him downstairs. "Not so fast, baby, it's not going anywhere, I promise." Louis forced a smile. He felt a bit angry actually. The boy was so thin and lanky, he could pass for someone with anorexia. So, Louis made it his sworn duty to fatten Harry up. 

 

When the bottle was empty, Louis unclasped the dummy from behind Harry and patted his back until Harry burped. He smiled, but when Louis went to pop back in the dummy, Harry turned away. Louis sighed, "Com'on, Harry. You need your dummy now."

 

 _Play along. . .just play along_. He reminded himself. "Muma." He mumbled, having enough strength in his hand to grip the front of Louis' white dress shirt that was tucked into his captor's long, puffed out blue skirt. Harry figured that if he "buttered up" to Louis, then he could go without the thing in his mouth. It seemed to be working because Louis smiled, flattered by the gesture. He hoped that Harry was finally knowing that what he was doing, was out of love. 

 

"Baby~" Louis cooed, rubbing his nose against Harry's. Harry wanted to gag. "Okay, I won't strap it to you, but you have to have it in your mouth, little one, okay?" 

 

Harry knew he couldn't bargain with Louis, he'd never win. He just nodded and Louis popped the dummy in his mouth. Louis reached over to the crib, grabbing the white blanket and swaddled Harry, then made his way downstairs. Harry looked around. The whole downstairs was an open floor plan with large windows that revealed large trees. Harry's eyes widened, he had gotten a glimpse of the outside area, but he had no idea where he still was.

 

The living room was very large with a large black wrap couch a TV over the large fireplace and a coffee table. Attached to the living room was an open kitchen. Harry could care less about the stainless steel stove, fridge and oven, his attention was turned to a white bassinet with wheeles that was next to the table. Harry felt Louis lower him down inside the frilly white bassinet and tuck him in. 

 

"You'll take your naps in this," Louis explained with a soft smile. "So Mummy can keep an eye on you."

 

Seemed like Louis was one step ahead of him. _This isn't good,_ Harry thought. Louis kissed his cheek before tucking the blankets around Harry some more for warmth. "Now, you just lay there and rest baby boy, Mummy's going to have breakfast and do some chores." 

 

At the word: "Breakfast" Harry almost whimpered. That bottle he was forced to eat wasn't filling at all and since Louis was literally right next to him, the curly haired boy had a great view of Louis eating peach pancakes and tea. Harry felt his mouth water when he watched Louis cut a tiny piece of pancake and chew on it. Harry felt his stomach give a tiny growl when the aroma of sweet peaches came to his nose. 

 

Louis took a sip of his tea and glanced down at Harry, giving a sunshine smile before resuming to eating. 

 

Harry was sure that this was torture. If being kidnapped, possibly drugged, forced to drink two bottles of breast milk and drug into the sick world of Louis wasn't enough, then surly eating delicious peach pancakes was worse than any of the other cruel punishments that was being forced on him. 

 

Then, Harry felt his stomach growl once more, but it wasn't because he was hungry. _Uh-oh._ He bit the dummy, nervously. When Louis was finished eating, he began to wash up his dishes. Harry was nervous. He had to use the bathroom. But the thing was, he couldn't even move, all he could do was probably fidget his hands. When the dishes were done, Harry felt the bassinet begin to move and by looking at the ceiling, he could tell that Louis was pushing him back into the living room. There, Louis moved the bassinet next to the couch, where he began to sort out his laundry he did earlier that morning. 

 

Harry felt pressure start to build up in his lower area and he knew he had to find a bathroom before he wet himself. He knew he couldn't move very well, but he had to try and at least move to a better position that wouldn't hurt his bladder. 

 

He didn't mean to, but when he was moving around, he whimpered, causing Louis to glance his way, concerned. "What's the matter, baby?" Louis asked, worried. Harry didn't answer and struggled when Louis picked him up, one hand under his butt, the other under his neck to support his head. Louis gently laid Harry against his chest, patting his back. "Whas'tha matter, Baby? Huh?" 

 

 _Hold it in!_ Harry told himself as he spat out the dummy in his mouth, not caring that it landed on the floor. "Let me go!" Harry cried, desperate for a bathroom. 

 

"Now, now." Louis tutted "We had a deal, Harry. That if I let you-" Louis stopped talking, and Harry turned a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame. Louis heard it and Harry felt it. The warm spread between his legs grew and Harry chocked on a sob. 

 

He couldn't believe it. 

 

He just pissed himself.

 

"Oh, honey." Louis cooed, smiling. "No wonder you were fussy, lets have Mummy change you, yeah?" Change? Harry was confused until Louis carried him back upstairs and laid him on the changing table. To Harry's mortification, he noticed that he wasn't wearing boxers anymore, but Louis had taped a very large nappy on him. Harry went to scream, but Louis was quick and tied another dummy strap to his mouth. 

 

"emmie' oooh!" Harry's muffled cries from behind the dummy were close to begging, but Louis was ignoring it all. In fact, he was taking his sweet time changing Harry. Removing the wet nappy and lifting Harry's legs to wipe away any trails on the boy's smooth privates. When Harry was free from the soggy, wet, grossness, Louis began to squirt diaper rash cream on his finger, smirking as his "little one" cried when Louis' finger came into contact with his privates. 

 

"Now Harry, don't worry, Mummy is only using this for prevention. I was lucky I caught you, or you might not have told me and probably would have ended up with a rash and Mummy doesn't want you getting a rash, no, no I don't." Louis cooed, adding a thick layer of cream to Harry's bum and the sides of his inner thigh. When the cream was placed, Louis took the talcum powder and added a generous amount to Harry's lower region.

 

"There we go, all done." Louis replied, taping up the very thick nappy. They were huge, even on an adult. Harry was sobbing, tears rolling down his face and his nose was running too. Louis frowned, taking a tissue and wiping away at "his baby's" face.

 

"Hey, now, none of that. It's okay my love, that's what Mummies do for their little ones. I have no problem changing you."

 

 _I do!_ Harry wanted to scream.

 

"Now, it's time for a nap," Louis whispered, holding Harry in his arms again, lightly bouncing him. "Babies as young as you need lots of naps."

 

Harry felt violated. He felt helpless and above all, he felt tired. He didn't want to fight Louis anymore. He just wanted all of this to stop. Thinking back, he wished he had never of gotten in Louis' car.

 

 _None of this would have happened if I wasn't so stupid!_ He sniffed. Thinking back to his family, he felt sick _. They were right, they were right._

 

Louis started to softly sing a lullaby. He wasn't that bad either, Harry had to admit. But he just wished Louis wasn't singing to him in this current position. Louis sat down in the rocking chair and held Harry close to him. 

 

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_ Louis hummed softly. _"You make me feel happy when skies are grey."_

 

Harry was sure his mother never did this to him. He couldn't remember a time when he was little of her ever singing to him, so he wouldn't doubt it that she didn't do it while he was an infant. Looking up at the man smiling down at him, Harry scowled. He still hated Louis. 

 

He hated him with every ounce in his body. 

 

 _"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_ Louis beamed. 

 

Harry refused to fall asleep. He needed to be awake and alert for every move Louis would make, but the rocking chair and Louis' soft voice was hard to defy as he felt his eyelids become heavy. 

 

 

_"So please don't take, my sunshine away."_

 

 

 _I hate you, Louis._ Were Harry's last thoughts before passing out. 

 

 

"I love you Harry."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

How long Harry had been in the captive of Louis. He didn't know. He tried keeping track of the days, but Louis had him on this tight-knit schedule that Harry had memorized. 

 

First, Harry was to wake up, be given a bottle (that he nearly gagged when drinking) he was to lay around in the stupid bassinet while Louis did chores, have another bottle then sleep some more, have a dinner bottle and then sleep again. 

 

Louis had him on 'Newborn' schedule. And it was boring. 

 

Harry was just pleased that Louis hadn't tried to murder him, or rape him. Although, he didn't doubt that Louis wouldn't. He was always on his guard and tensed up when Louis held him, or whispered loving words in his ear. A part of Harry wished that Louis would kill him, to end him of the humiliation he had to endure every time Harry messed in the nappies Louis forced him into.  

 

The boy was frustrated. He still couldn't move his arms or legs and he had the terrifying thought that maybe Louis had somehow paralyzed him. Harry hoped that wasn't the case. 

 

Currently he was laying in the crib, he could tell by the sunlight beaming on the floor that it was past noon and Louis put Harry down for a nap a few minutes ago, but he wasn't falling asleep. He never slept during 'nap time' simply because he wasn't tired. He had be alert. Awake to memorize more of Louis' daily actions. 

 

He heard Louis humming a song and quickly closed his eyes, pretending he was sleeping still. 

 

Louis came into the room, but paid no attention to Harry, he was holding a laundry basket on his hip and made his way to the dresser. Peaking out of one eyes, Harry watched as Louis quietly began putting away clothes in their correct drawer. 

 

Harry had no problem with cross dressers (that is, if he ever met one) but he was baffled as to why Louis wore dresses. He didn't seem like the type to do so. In the cafe, he came off as masculine and protective. Nothing Harry would think someone who thinks of themselves as "Mummy" would be. 

 

Then again, Harry knew nothing about cross dressers. He glared at the man in the pale green dress and apron. When Louis was finished putting away clothes, he left the room. Harry blinked. He was sure Louis would be gone for a while, but he came back almost immediately. Harry quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep once more. 

 

Louis had glanced over at Harry and smiled fondly; trailing his fingers along the boy's hairline, not knowing he was scaring the absolute shit out of the boy. Louis smiled and stood for a brief moment before leaving the side of the crib to sit in the rocking chair. Harry peaked his eye open to catch a glimpse at what Louis was doing. To his horror, Louis began to take off his apron and unzip the back of the dress, reveling his leaking chest. The kidnapper began to hook what Harry saw as a breast pump and began to fill bottles of milk. 

 

Harry swallowed the vomit he felt reeking up. He moved his head so he could look away. 

 

Never had Harry been more freaked out and disgusted in his whole life. 

 

"Baby? Are you awake?" Louis called. Harry didn't answer, but he knew his gig was up. Louis removed the pump and strolled over to the crib, not minding at all that he was exposed. "Did you have a nice nap? You slept for a while there." 

 

Harry glared. 

 

"Now, don't give Mummy that," Louis laughed, "Mummy's just filling up your bottles." 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Or. . . would you rather drink from Mummy?" Louis asked. He wasn't surprised when Harry began fussing. "Alright, alright. We'll continue with the bottles." Louis did feel a bit upset; He had taken lactating pills for weeks until any sign of milk began to produce, he was really looking forward to feeding his baby. But, then again, he didn't want his first time nursing Harry to be because he forced Harry into it, he wanted Harry to want it. 

 

"I'll grab it for you." Louis spoke, walking over to retrieve the bottle and nipple. Harry began to wiggle around. He realized that over time, he could move his limbs as they weren't stiff anymore. However, he couldn't do anything to physically harm Louis. All he could do was maybe ball up his hand into a fist and sake his legs and arms a little bit. Louis smiled, lowering the bottle to Harry's mouth. 

 

Harry shook his head away from the bottle, trying to avoid it. 

 

"Let's have a little bit, okay, Harry?" Louis cooed, "Then you can go back to sleep if you'd like." 

 

"I don't want to sleep, I want to leave!" Harry spat. Louis had stopped forcing the dummy in his mouth so long as Harry kept quiet. It was hard to do, given all the names and insults he wanted to spit at the kidnapper but Harry tried his best. Louis sighed. 

 

"You know I can't have you do that, Love." 

 

"Why? Scared I'll go to the police and your ass will be in prison?" Harry sneered.

 

"No. Because then no one would protect you." Louis replied, as if stating the obvious. _Protect me?_ Harry was baffled. Louis didn't even know him, yet he had the audacity to barge into _his_ life and tell him what was going to happen. 

 

"I don't need protection, I don't need this," Harry replied, his voice becoming louder ."I don't need to live off of your fucking sick breast milk, and I most certainly don't need you!"

 

Every one of those statements was like a punch to Louis' gut. He knew Harry didn't mean all of what he said, the poor boy was just hungry, tired and fussy.

 

"Harold, we don't say naughty words like that. And I am two seconds away from strapping your dummy in." Louis threatened, trying to keep his cool. Harry narrowed his eyes, he wasn't afraid of Louis' threats. Louis saw the cocky attitude Harry was pulling and knew that he couldn't spank Harry just yet; Harry was a tiny baby, you don't hit tiny babies.

 

Although. . . .there was one thing he could do. 

 

"Now. If you're quiet finished, I believe you are in due for a bath."  Louis watched with slight amusement at how big Harry's eyes got when he mentioned 'bath time' and the 'baby' began to thrash around when he was picked up. 

 

"No!" Harry cried. 

 

"Yes," Louis smirked. "I promise I'll be quick, Harold."

 

"My name's not Harold!" 

 

The man ignored Harry's protests as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry looked around the room. It was a nicely sized room with a large white tub. However, it wasn't the tub that caught his attention, but the white miniature tub inside. It was obviously a tiny bath for toddlers and babies and Harry WAS NOT going inside one! 

Harry thrashed around as much as his arms and legs would let him, but Louis managed to undress him. "I know you don't want one, baby, but won't it be nice to be all nice and clean?" Louis cooed. 

 

Harry would love a shower. But he didn't want Louis to bathe him! Harry screamed as loudly as he could until the dummy was strapped to his mouth and he was silent again. "How about if you bathe with Mummy? Would you feel safer?" Louis asked. Harry rapidly shook his head. 

 

He'd rather die than be next to this crazy, freak NAKED. "Alright, alright, it was just a question." Louis laid Harry on a towel on the floor and stuck his wrist under the faucet. He hummed a tune while waiting for the temperature to be perfect as to not harm his baby's soft skin. Harry shivered. After wearing all those fleece feety pajamas, his skin wasn't use to being exposed to cold air.

 

After the water was perfect to Louis' standards, the surrogate mother smiled down at the 'baby' and began to undo the pin of the diaper until Harry was completely exposed; supporting his head, he lowered the boy into the baby bath. The bath water was warm, that Harry could not deny, but he was sure he'd enjoy it better if he were not in the current situation he was being forced into.

 

"Like the water?" Louis asked, smiling. Harry didn't answer and he began to squirm when Louis took a wash cloth to his shoulders. "Sssh, none of that now." Louis gently laughed, "How about a back rub, baby?" Before Harry could answer, Louis was taking the warm wash cloth to his back, rubbing soothing circles. Harry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and it felt as if all at once his joins had popped and his muscles relaxed. 

 

Harry had never had this happen to him. He couldn't remember when someone even giving him a hug, more or less a back rub.

 

"Ha, ha, I see my little one likes back rubs, yeah?" Louis cooed. "Well, let me wash you first, when we're done, I'll get you dressed and ready for bed and I'll rub your back some more, how about that?" Harry was almost (ALMOST) sad when Louis stopped washing his back. He did put up a fuss when Louis wiped his privates and his bum. Louis was extra careful when washing Harry's curly hair, making sure he didn't tangle any strands, or get soap in the boy's beautiful eyes. 

 

"Head back, Babe." Louis cooed, helping Harry tip his head back for the final rinse. "Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Louis almost mocked. Harry narrowed his eyes, but all Louis did was engorge the boy in a fluffy towel and carry him back to the nursery. 

 

"Let's get you dressed, then it's a Baba and that back rub I promised." Harry didn't listen to anything Louis told him as he was being diapered and dressed in a white romper. Louis swaddled him in a blanket before carrying him to the rocking chair where a bottle of pre-pumped breast milk sat waiting for Harry. Harry groaned as Louis tipped the bottle to the attached dummy in his mouth. 

 

He was sick of living off this damn stuff! It was repulsive and he wanted it to end. Without thinking, Harry jerked his head at the right moment before Louis finished screwing on the bottle and tiny amounts of breast milk made contact with his mouth, making his start to choke. Immediately, Louis took the dummy out of Harry's mouth and began patting the boy's back until he let out a wet burp and the coughing stopped. 

 

"Are you alright?" Louis asked.

 

"No! I'm not alright!" Harry sobbed, hungry beyond belief, upset and slightly tired. "I want to leave! I hate it here!" Louis frowned. He gently patted the boy's back, watching as Harry cried into his shoulder. "I hate you! This is sick and disturbing! You're a freak for putting me through this and kidnapping me! I hate you, I HATE YOU!" 

 

The words Harry screamed at him really hurt him. But Harry was just confused and a tiny baby, he was probably scared and cranky and more than likely didn't mean anything that he was saying. Still, they hurt nonetheless. 

 

"Harry . . .do you want to drink from my breast or-"

 

"Neither you sick bastard!" Harry shouted. "I don't want your sick milk, or to be a part of your fucked up fantasy! I want to leave!"

 

Louis frowned, "No you don't. Who would take care of you then, Hazza?" He asked, stroking back Harry's frizzy, loose curls. Harry sneered. 

 

"I'd take care of myself. I don't need, nor want any of this! Now let me go, or I'll kick your fucking ass!" His words had no effect on Louis as the caregiver began rocking Harry.

 

"Such a tired, babe," Louis whispered. "Still shaken up from the bath?"  

 

 _He's ignoring me._ Harry felt his eye twitch and something inside him snapped. He happened to muster up enough strength to try and slap Louis, but Louis gently grabbed his arm, stopping him. Harry still couldn't properly move his arms and legs, so that was a lot of work he just put into trying to attack his captor. It was very upsetting knowing he wasn't able to fight the mad man off. 

 

Louis sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this." 

 

Harry felt fear start to creep into his blood as Louis laid him on his back into the crib. He watched Louis walk to a tiny drawer to the side of the rocking chair and pull out a needle. Harry screamed and tried to move away, but once again, Louis was stronger; Louis had stuck the needle in the side of his neck, causing Harry to choke a bit and he felt his body fading in and out. He watched with blurred vision as Louis smirked. 

 

"Won't be long now, Hazza. Remember. . . Mummy did this, because Mummy loves you." 

 

 

 

_Fuck you._

 

 

 

When Harry finally wakes up again, he's swaddled in Louis' arms. He can't tell if he's in the nursery or not, but he knows he's starved and dehydrated. Louis beams down at him and opened up a flap to his button down shirt, revealing his leaking chest. Harry wants to turn away, but instead of his arm and legs just aching, it's like he's paralyzed. He's scared.

 

"Sssh, my Baby. Don't cry," Louis hums to him. "Mummy just wants to love her baby, yeah?" 

 

Harry will be dammed if he has to take in the milk. Oh, but how his stomach aches! His stomach is telling him to suck it up and just drink, but his brain is telling him he's mad for doing so. Harry can't wait anymore. He'll starve to death if he waits any longer. 

 

He closes his eyes and opens his mouth; almost immediately he's met with the warm, oozing nipple and his stomach growls with each gulp he takes. It's just like the bottles, but the source is different. Louis, as happy as he is to finally nurse his newborn like he's always wanted to, can't help but feel pretty bad. "Mummy didn't want to have to hurt her Hazza-Baby, but Mummy had no other choice, dear. Her baby wasn't eating and that did worry me some." 

 

Harry heard nothing of what Louis said and focused on filling his belly. 

 

"Careful love, don't have too much, you'll get sick." Louis softly warned, rubbing his knuckles across Harry's full cheeks. A few more gulps later, Harry felt his stomach becoming full, bloated almost. He ceased his sucking. 

 

"Done baby?"  Louis asked, gently lifting Harry over his shoulder, mindful of his sensitive tummy, and began patting his back until a wet burp came from the boy in his arms. "There we go; such a good boy, drinking all your milk." Louis softly praised. Harry felt like a failure. He was supposed to  be out of here by now. He needed to think of an escape plan. 

 

I can't do that without my legs or arms! He grumbled to himself. He'd have to wait until this wore off, until he was able to walk again, he wasn't going anywhere. 

 

"Time for a nap now, Hazza," Louis whispered, laying Harry down in the crib and tucking him in. "Mummy will be back as soon as you wake up to change you." With that, Louis pressed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. 

 

"Mummy loves you."

 

 _Well I don't love you, Louis._  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block.

 

_"You make me think it's my fault for how you are. Hmph. . . . Maybe it is my fault. Maybe there was something with the way I raised you."_

 

 

_Harry felt himself falling with the way his mother turned her back to him, walking away._

 

 

_"That's not what you're supposed to say!" Twelve-year-old Harry cried._

 

 

_"What am I supposed to say then, Harold? You're a fuck up who doesn't pay attention in school and picks fights. What do you want me to do?!"_

 

_Harry never truly hated his mother._

 

 

_But he hadn't found a reason to love her exactly._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Now Harry knew why newborns cried: This was a boring lifestyle.

 

He laid on the changing mat while Louis dressed him for the day, changing the diaper (adding a good amount of butt cream and powder for prevention of a rash) and even putting mittens and booties on Harry's hands and feet. Harry had expected to being put back into the crib for a 'morning nap' (as Louis put it) but was surprised when Louis carried him out of the room. 

 

"Mummy has some toys for my Hazza-Bear, doesn't that sound like fun?" Louis kissed his cheek while carefully walking down the stairs. Harry was terrified at the thought of what Louis' perspective of "toys" were. Louis laid Harry down gently on a plush mat and Harry was perplexed at what would happen next. Harry watched Louis begin to pull up a bright orange lever, and then a blue one, criss crossing them at the middle where a plush sun smiled down at Harry.  

 

Harry began to realize that he was laying on a child's play mat. 

 

Harry whimpered behind the dummy in his mouth as Louis also began to hand him rattles and stuffed animals. "There you go. Now you won't be so bored all day, right Hazza-Bear?" Louis chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Harry's. "You just play here while I do some chores." 

 

Harry couldn't wait for Louis to leave, in fact, he watched the boy in the long blue dress walk away, only to have his hopes and dreams crushed when he saw Louis hooking up a very tall baby gate. Harry tried rolling off of his back, but it was useless. He was stuck here. . . looking up at the fucked up sun flour smiling down at him. Angry, Harry kicked the plastic pole and he must have hit a button because colorful lights and funny noises began to play out. 

 

 _It's so he can hear me move._ Harry cursed Louis. He had lost track on how many times he's hated the man-or woman, whatever he identified himself as. The second he had the chance, he was running to the police; because what's stopping Louis from chasing him down, or maybe doing this to some other poor teenage boy? Clearly, Louis was unstable and needed help. Harry hoped that WHEN he escaped, that a mental hospital would help Louis.   

 

Harry looked at the pac'n'play he was in. He started to press the colorful buttons, trying to memorize their sounds as much as possible. He was going to try and wiggle away and crawl to freedom and he wanted to know how much space he had to swing his legs and feet before hitting a nozzle or squishy button. 

 

He stopped when he noticed Louis dusting with a feather duster. The Kidnapper turned his head and gave a soft smile before resuming his cleaning. 

 

Harry grit his teeth and bore the pain as he began to use his arms and legs to kick himself, hoping that would help him scoot away from the pac'n'play. It did nothing but make him roll around on the mat and before he knew it, he was on his side, rolling on his tummy. He thought of this as progress but had no idea Louis had been filming him the entire time. Louis felt a blush crease across his cheeks and his mouth hung open in awe watching Harry wiggle and scoot around like a tiny baby learning how to roll over by himself. 

 

He bit his bottom lip as he saved the film, making a mental note to add it to his 'Baby Hazza' collection on his Mac Computer. When Harry heard a large clock chime, he froze. "Lunch time!" Louis called, happily, setting down the camera he turned off and walked into the living room to pick up Harry whole tried kicking him. 

 

"Someone's hungry." Louis cooed, moving to the couch to remove his white blouse and nursing bra. "But Mumma's here and I have milkies for my Baby." Harry still wasn't going down without a fight; he didn't care if it was useless, he wanted every chance he had to show Louis that he was NOT INTERESTED and to hopefully make Louis so fed up with him that he lets him go. But Louis only shushes the baby in his lap until he sees an opening to push Harry forward onto his breast and waits for the suckling to start.

 

"I can wait all day, Harry. I just ate not too long ago." Louis softly remarked. Well, he didn't want to sit around with Louis' tit in his mouth. Harry glared up as he sucked down heaping mouthfuls of milk. Louis reached over the side of the couch to pull back the yarn knitted blanket and cover Harry.  "Would you like me to sing to you, Hazza-bear?" 

 

Harry didn't want ANYTHING from Louis. 

 

Louis began to hum and rub his back. As much as he hated Louis, the man knew where all the knots and hot spots were on his spine. Dear God, it felt good. He didn't mean to, but he hummed against Louis' breast. Making Louis chuckle, "Is someone happy?" 

 

Harry glared at the man and turned away from the breast, the nipple 'popping' out of his mouth. This wasn't good. "No, no, baby, you haven't eaten much yet, have some more-"

 

"NO!" Harry was done. If Louis wanted a baby, then he'd give him one! Harry started fussing and fighting when Louis tried to direct him back to the nipple; along the way, Louis gave up. "Alright, you're claiming to be finished?" Louis took Harry upstairs to the nursery where he placed him back in the crib. "Then it's nap time. I'll be back later, love." Louis wasn't too upset with Harry, just annoyed. 

 

 

 _Not to worry, soon Harry will realize that he needs me more than he thinks_. Louis can't help but smirk as he changes Harry into a soft, white sweater over his white romper. "For warmth, so my babies tummy won't be cold." Louis adds more kisses to the struggling boy trying to avoid them and tucks Harry in for a morning nap. "Mummy loves you." With that, Louis starts the mobile above Harry and leaves the room filled with soft, lullaby music. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes and hates to admit it, but he does feel a bit sleepy. He starts to doze off before he feels a large growl bubble inside his stomach that makes him want to vomit. He jerks his hand up to cover his mouth. _What's happening?_ Harry hadn't the time to figure out before he was spitting up all over the blankets, sheets and even some of the stuffed animals. He gagged and (dare he admit) cried. He felt so disgusted with himself. 

 

He vomited all over the place. His head felt hot, he was fed up and now sick? Great. 

 

"Harry?" Louis' timid voice called out. "Oh, poor baby." 

 

Harry was lifted up, changed out of his dirty attire and held close to Louis. "Are you going to eat properly now?" Harry nodded. He didn't want to get sick again. He hated being sick. Louis didn't seem to mind that his breath reeked of spit up, vomit and everything else nasty or that he was violently shaking. All Louis did was make sure he was comfortable and fed. 

 

Louis couldn't help but smirk. Harry had deprived himself of basic human needs: Food. And now that he was being compliant with Louis, he was bound to get sick if he missed a meal. 

 

Louis may or may not have planned this. 

 

"Poor Baby. Mumma's gonna make you all better, I promise."  Louis promised, rocking the chair back and fourth. "Always gonna' take care of my Hazza. Forever." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Harry was sick for nearly two days after that. And if Harry hated being normal while being with Louis, then he was going to loathe being sick, because as Louis entered the Nursery, watching Harry try to sleep, he hid something behind his back. 

 

He gulped. He knew Harry was going to fight him through this, but it had to be done. "Harry?" Louis whispered, coming towards the crib and rubbing the baby's back. "Hazza. Wake up, baby, Mummy needs to see you." The boy wasn't going to acknowledge Louis. Not even when Louis gave him lotion back rubs, changed his sheets and his (forcibly) wet diapers. 

 

Louis can fuck off for all he cared.

 

"Please? Just for a moment baby." Louis kept his hand behind his back, all but one that gently turned Harry over to his sore tummy. Harry whimpered but Louis assured him that he'd be only a second. Louis took in a deep breath before unzipping the back of Harry's night romper. Harry shivered when he felt a chill on his back, but his head felt so groggy and heavy, he didn't know what Louis was doing. 

 

He started to panic feeling something cold and thin slide into his butt hole. 

 

"nngh! stawp!" He moaned, crying. What the fuck was Louis doing?! 

 

"Sssh, only a minute Hazza, be brave." 

 

Louis had slipped in a rectal thermometer because he was worried about Harry's temperature rising to a dangerous level. He wanted to do this quickly as possible so he could feed Harry as well. 

 

Harry didn't know what to do. Something cold was in his butt and he didn't want to be on his stomach, but Louis was holding him down. "Just a few moment, baby, then Mummy will feed you. I promise." Louis whispered lovely words into Harry's ear, but Harry didn't hear any of them until the cold object was removed and Louis had a look at the number. 

 

_100.1_

 

The poor lad had a fever. 

 

"Time for lunch, baby." Louis cooed, zipping Harry back up and gently picking him up, taking a blanket with him. Harry felt his stomach doing flip flops and he felt like he was going to be sick. That is, until he started eating. Each drop of milk seemed to cure his stomach pains and Louis was happy to help. He loved knowing how dependent Harry was becoming on him. While Louis read him _Winnie The Pooh_ , or sang him a song, Harry nursed and nursed. He did so even when his cheeks were full and his body felt like he could burst with all the milk he had. 

 

 

"Is my baby full?" Louis asked, pulling Harry away from his nipple to fasten his bra. Louis continued to hold Harry until the boy fell asleep against his neck. Louis chuckled, pushing back strands of long hair. He had debated on cutting it, but decided to let Harry grow his hair however long he wanted to, or let Harry be the one to tell him he needed a hair cut. Louis admired Harry's pretty face. 

 

The boy was stunning and looked so innocent while he slept. 

 

He cursed Anne and Des Styles. 

 

He hated all of the family. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry woke up. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he was sort of glad he did, he didn't feel like shit anymore. Looking around, the room was still dark, but the nightlight gave a soft glow to everything. He cracked his knuckles twice before realizing that he had full access to his hands and arms. He smirked and tried to kick his legs but frown when they wouldn't move. 

 

Oh well, I know my arms work, I just can't have Louis know. He needed to keep this his little secret. 

 

Right now, he needed out of this crib. He was bored and didn't know what time it was. If he was going to get Louis' trust, then he's going to have to resort to drastic measures. 

 

"Mumma!" He whimpered. _"Mumma!"_

 

Harry waited, hearing scuffling on the baby monitor on the stand next to his crib. He knew Louis heard him and continued to whimper until the kidnapper entered the room. Louis seemed to look worried as he fumbled with his long nightgown and matching robe. 

 

"Oh, don't cry my Hazza." Louis hushed, lowering the bars on the crib and picking up Harry. Louis hushed and cooed at the "crying" babe in his arms until Harry deemed it was long enough to simmer down. 

 

"Nightmare? Sick still?" Louis asked, receiving no response. Harry did hold his breath however, afraid Louis would find out about his little gag he had going. Louis said nothing but continued to rock in the rocking chair. It wasn't long before Harry realized that he had Louis completely hooked. 

 

If he kept up with the acting, then he could buy enough time to escape. Now, all there was to do was wait for his legs to heal. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a touchy chapter with actions that include: being held down and forcibly going to the bathroom. If you are uncomfortable with this, please skip.

 

 

 

When Harry woke up, he was surprised to see he wasn't in that crib. Instead, he looked around, noticing he was downstairs in some childish playpen. All around him were soft toys, two pillows and a blanket. He frowned. _Louis must have put me here when I was sleeping._ Harry sighed. 

 

Looking down at the degrading outfit of a white baby dress and matching bonnet, Harry felt his cheeks burn. This was the possibly the WORST outfit Louis put him in. 

 

Speaking of Louis. . . .He couldn't see the kidnapper anywhere. 

 

Perfect time to leave. He started to reach up to grip on to the top bar of the playpen and hoist himself off the ground. He was just half-way done with rolling over the top when he heard a loud gasp and running footsteps his way. He was hoisted into Louis' arms and given a tiny scolding on 'to not worry Mummy like that!'. 

 

Harry wanted to gag. 

 

"Lunch time my sweet. You slept for quite a while." Louis smiled, his boob already out and leaking milk. Harry debated on putting up a fight or not. He was still sleepy from the nap he had earlier and just decided to drink and not complain. _It wasn't like it'd do me any good anyway_.  Harry was still drowsy and only hoped to go back to sleep after this. 

 

 Louis smiled, fondly brushing back Harry's hair. 

 

"Did Mummy tell you how much I love my baby?" Louis whispered. "No? Well, I love my baby a lot." Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't believe a single word that uttered from the Mad man's mouth. Harry vowed that the second he escaped from this sick house, he'd go straight to the police. 

 

Only minutes later when his stomach was full and he was burped, did Louis lay him down into the white bassinet, tucking in a blue snuggle blanket and strapped the dummy in Harry's mouth. "Such a good one, good for Mummy."  Harry didn't respond, but he did jerk his head away and shut his eyelids, not caring if he hurt Louis' feelings or not. 

 

Louis went back to washing dishes, trying the bow on the back of his apron tightly. _Afterwards there's laundry, vacuuming and some dusting in the parlor I need to tackle._ He had to make sure the house was spotless, clean and fresh for his baby. Being a new "mother", Louis was always careful around Harry like making sure the bath water doesn't boil his baby skin, or that his breast milk filled his baby's tummy. 

 

What his biggest concern was currently: Harry not using his nappy. 

 

 

Now, he already had Harry wetting himself, which was progress, but the boy hadn't 'used' it per-say. That was probably another reason why he was so sick. Louis frowned. Harry had gotten over his illness and was not sleeping soundly in the bassinet next to him while he did up dishes. He'd get a small glance at Harry sleeping every so often and sometimes had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

 

_He had a baby of his own._

 

Louis bit his cheeks. He had to get Harry to use the nappy properly or Harry was going to be sick again. Louis knew this would probably be more of a forceful relationship that willingly, sadly, but, Harry would learn to love his new roll. Louis began to search the medicine cabinet for a box of suppositories he didn't want to use, but knew he had to. 

 

Walking over to the bassinet, he was absolutely gobsmacked at the cute sight of Harry in a white, frilly baby dress and matching bonnet. Louis gently rolled Harry on to his side, hoping his little one wouldn't wake up too soon. He pulled out a tiny suppository and pulled down the backside of his baby's nappy. 

 

He bit his lip as he inserted the pill into Harry's bum hole and watched with slight amusement of the asshole just eating up and sucking inside the pill. He prayed Harry wasn't going to wake up and sighed in relief when the boy continued sleeping. Harry wasn't due to wake up for a while, so to occupy himself, Louis dug out a book. 

 

Only moments later, Harry's eyes bolted open. 

 

Something was very, very wrong. 

 

He felt a squeeze in his groin and stomach area and let out a piercing cry. Oh, god it hurt! Louis was at his side in record time, picking him up. Louis knew what was going to happen and gently bounced the boy in his arms. "Oh, my baby, my sweet Hazza." Louis whispered. 

 

Harry gripped as much of Louis' shirt as his mitten-ed hands would let him before it happened. It was disgusting, gushy and warm. Harry started crying. He couldn't believe he just shit himself. Louis could tell this would be a messy diaper to clean, but right now, his main focus was to get Harry to calm the hysteric cries he was producing.

 

"Don't cry, love. It's just normal. Mummy's so proud of you, Hazza." Louis continued on and on as he went to lay Harry down on the changing table in the nursery. Harry his his hands and covered his nose. He was so disgusted in himself and was actually thankful for the cold wet wipes.

 

Even though it was a messy job, Louis wasn't complaining. He was more than happy to help his little baby in his time to need. Still, he was sure the diarrhea wasn't over yet, so for precaution, he double diapered Harry, which only made the boy look cuter. Louis planted a kiss on Harry's nose, then two of the boy's wet cheeks. "So good for me, my baby."

 

Harry glared at Louis, he couldn't help but get the feeling that Louis was in on this "shit plan". 

 

"Let's go downstairs and have some Tummy' Time', Yeah?" Louis cooed. 

 

Whatever the fuck 'Tummy Time' was, certainly had Louis excited for it. Harry only dreaded the moment 'Tummy Time' happened. Apparently it was to happen right after his second nap which was when Louis carried him back downstairs. 

 

"Ready love?" it was a rhetorical question, but Harry noticed Louis laying him down on his stomach rather than his back like the kidnapper had been for a few days, maybe even weeks now. Harry looked around. He had some trouble lifting his head, but once it was up, he had a full view of the living room in a better visual manner. 

 

"Look at my strong boy," Louis cooed, sitting next to Harry. "Big, strong, Hazza."  Harry only sucked on the dummy strapped to his mouth. He was getting sick and tired of these too. When Louis didn't have one in his mouth, Harry sometimes caught himself wiggling his tongue or, dare he admit, biting his hand. To this, it was all progress for Louis.

 

Of course Louis did want Harry to 'Grow up' a little bit, he felt Harry deserved to have the neck, arm and leg muscles needed for further child development. He wanted Harry to 'age' to at least a toddler, then he'd stop. Right now, he'd enjoy the tiny baby Harry would be for a while.

 

Speaking of which-

 

Louis reached over to a wooden box with stars painted on it. Inside were a bundle of toys just for a newborn baby to play with and enjoy. 

 

 

"Here baby," Louis began to wave a rattle from Harry's face. It was an odd rattle with clear inside so you could see the tiny colorful balls fly around.

 

 

 

Harry looked down at his mitten covered hands. He didn't know how he was supposed to hold it, but when Louis placed it in his hands, it didn't slip away until he started to shake it. "Uh-oh!" Louis giggled, playfully handing it back. Harry narrowed his eyes. Of course Louis would think of this as a game. 

 

This was nothing more than a sick game. 

 

'Tummy Time' ended within an hour when Louis decided it was time for Harry to eat his dinner. Harry was more than happy for 'Tummy Time' to end; it wasn't like he enjoyed it or anything. Louis lifted Harry to set him on his hip and pull down his blouse. The dummy was removed and Louis placed a hand behind Harry's head, informing harry that he wasn't getting out of this feed. Harry was always so reluctant when it came to breastfeeding from Louis. The outcome was always the same, though. 

 

Louis hummed, "Are we having a good day, Hazza-bear?" 

 

Harry didn't answer. But he did tense up when he heard a very loud howl in the distance. Louis heard it too. _What the fuck was that?!_ Harry wanted to scream, and he was almost disgusted in himself when he felt his mouth quiver against Louis' nipple. 

 

"Aw, don't be scared, little one, we live in a house. No animal will get in here, Mummy will keep you safe." 

 

Wolves howled. And if that was a wolf, then Harry knew his plan had a set back. What would happen if he were to come into contact with one? And if it was nighttime then he'd have to leave in the morning where he had less of a chance to run into one, meaning he'd have to wait for Louis to be out of the room with him, which is nearly impossible and-

 

"Baby, you're shaking." Louis frowned, sadly. Had he been shaking? Harry looked up at Louis who held him tighter. "Such a scared little babe I have. Let's go upstairs." 

 

Louis had Harry bundled up again while nursing in the rocking chair and after two bedtime stories. While Louis read each word carefully, lovingly and soothingly, Harry knew how wrong this was. How disgusted he should be. How horribly humiliated he needs to feel.

 

However. . . . 

 

He couldn't find it in his heart to be at the moment. 

 

 _But, why? Why can't I hate him._ Was it the way Louis held him tightly every time a howl echoed through the wind in the night? Could it be the atrocious milk that feels sweet and warm against the back of his throat?  

 

 _No! I won't fucking like this_. Harry refused. _It's stick, it's wrong. And I won't get my hopes up to think that someone wants me._

 

Harry felt ready to fall asleep. Louis smiled at the dozing Harry in his arms and moved the boy to his crib. "There we go, little one." Louis made sure the mobile was on and playing a soft tune while Harry slept. 

 

"Mummy loves you, sweet dreams." Louis cooed as he walked out of the room, shutting the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Around 1:30 in the morning, Harry's eyelids popped open. And he smirked, kicking his bottom foot against a plush pillow. 

 

 

 

He could move his legs. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is annoying.

 

 

 

 

Looking at the clock, seeing it was an hour before bedtime, Louis smiled, "Bath time, babe." 

 

Harry gave his most fearsome glare at Louis, but obviously it did nothing. If his glares could have stopped Louis, than it would have been done a long time ago.  Harry was hauled into Louis' arms and carried to the tiny infant bathtub with pink bubbles and vanilla bar soap. 

 

"Gots to make sure me little love is clean." Louis cooed, washing Harry head-to-toe. When Louis reached for his privates, Harry squinted his eyes shut and balled up his fists. 

 

 

_Don't do anything stupid. You'll be out of here tonight._

 

 

His plan was to wait until Louis was sleeping and sneak out. 

 

 

"Now to rinse." Louis warned before a small cup began to wash away all the soap off of Harry's body. "There we are, me babe's all nice and clean. Let's get yea' out before you catch a cold." Louis lifted Harry, laying him on a towel and wrapping him head to toe before carrying him into the nursery. 

 

Harry was dried, diapers and then dressed for bed before Louis turned the lights off, keeping only a nightlight on and gently rocked the over grown baby in his arms, humming an unknown song to Harry. Harry kept his gaze away from Louis, looking at the well clean and prepared room. He couldn't deny, Louis went all out. _He'd probably make a great father,_ Harry assumed. _To someone else besides me, that is_. 

 

 

Louis looked over and chuckled at Harry, unbuttoning his blouse again. "Time for dinner, love, then it's off to bed." He cooed, bringing Harry closer. Harry growled, pulling away from Louis. Louis sighed, "Not this, tonight, Harry, please? Mummy's tired." An idea popped into Harry's brain and his eyes glimmered. 

 

Babies kept their parents up at ungodly hours of the night. He recalled from health class. Louis won't be able to function properly if he's tired. 

 

Harry forcibly bit the sides of his cheeks rather hard, enough to draw blood. And it hurt. His eyes began to tear up and he whimpered. Louis gently bounced him, "What's the matter, my sweet prince-oh, God!" Louis noticed the blood coming out mixed with spit from the insides of Harry's mouth and immediately he raced back to the bathroom with Harry, fetching a towel. 

 

"Did you bite yourself, my love? Oh, and on the cheeks too." 

 

 

 

 _I have him completely fooled._ Harry praised himself quietly. Louis had him suck on the towel until all the blood was gone. "I'll have to keep an eye on your mouth, poor baby's teething. Must hurt, huh?" Harry rolled his eyes. Louis brought him back into the nursery for another attempt at feeding him until he had enough of Harry's struggles. The blue eyed boy placed a pacifire in Harry's mouth and laid him to bed. 

 

Louis was not happy at all that Harry had refused to eat. He didn't like knowing he was putting his baby to bed without dinner. But he couldn't force Harry to eat, not after what happened to the insides of his mouth. Harry's probably not hungry anyway, Louis assumed. And he did have a late lunch. 

 

 

"I love you, my prince."  Louis truthfully whispered, tucking Harry into the crib. 

 

 

 

When Louis shut the door, Harry smirked to himself. 

 

 

 

 

 All night long, Harry cried. He would wait until he was sure Louis was nice and comfortable in bed before whimpering. He silently enjoyed the struggle he put Louis through when the man tried everything to put him to bed. 

 

Louis tried rocking Harry, feeding him, checked if his nappy was wet, but nothing was wrong. Of course nothing was wrong, Harry needed to make this night hell for Louis so his captor would be extremelytired tomorrow. 

 

He had a plan.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 _Don't show any physical capabilities of movement._ Was a repeat and bolted into Harry's head.

 

 It took a lot for him to not beat the shit out of Louis. He was taller than him anyway, he could flatten that little punk. 

 

 _No, don't do anything stupid._ His brain would tell him. He played along with Louis when the man laid him on his stomach on a blanket on the floor. Around him were stuffed toys and Peppa Pig playing on the TV. Harry didn't know if Louis was catching on to him or now about his arms and legs and figured this was a trap. _Don't move. . . don't move._ Besides the children's TV show playing, an obnoxious sound of knitting needles hitting each other went clacking on. In the window Harry could see Louis knitting something blue, almost like a blanket. 

 

 

No doubt about it was for him. It sickened him: the way Louis was "caring" for him. Harry was a man, he didn't need nappies, to be burped, breastfed, and put down for naps.

 

 _Never mind all of that, it'll be over soon,_ he calmed himself down.  

 

 

After an hour of starring at a stuffed rainbow bear in front of him, the clacking stopped. Harry was still, gently turning his head to see what Louis was up to, however, he saw that he wasn't laying on the couch anymore. The boy gulped, where had he gone? 

 

_Don't think of that, get up and run!_

 

He almost helped himself up when he heard a 'ziiipp' next to him and jerked his head, seeing Louis unzipping the back of the floral dress and allowing his large breasts to pop right out, both leaking with milk. Harry turned away, but, like always, he was held against his will and brought up to one of Louis' leaking tits. _Earn his trust._  

 

 

He latched on and began sucking harshly, adding even a bit of teeth. Louis winced. "Not so hard, Baby. Mummy isn't feeling well tonight." 

 

A little light bulb lit above Harry's head. Louis isn't feeling well? Then that means his plan from last night worked. 

 

Harry took the chance and didn't stop even after Louis asked. After lunch, he admired his handy work at seeing how red and raw Louis' chest was. Harry assumed he did a pretty good job seeing that Louis didn't even bother to re-zip his dress back up and cover his chest. Louis carried Harry back to the nursery where Harry noticed the other boy was doing a sloppy job. He was almost staggering and tucked him in quickly. Harry smirked, watching Louis wobble out of the room, yawning. 

 

 

_He's tired._

 

 

 

Harry almost laughed. This was it, the moment he's been waiting for. Harry waited thirty minutes before crawling over the crib bars, making sure to tip-toe out of the room. He looked around, he couldn't see Louis and he began poking his head into various rooms until he spotted the boy laying face-down on a bed, passed out. He flipped the bird and noticed a piggy bank on the dresser next to the door, gently he picked it up and carried it with him. 

 

He was just about to head for the door when he took a look at himself. 

 

 

 _I can't escape wearing a pink-onesie and a diaper,_ he mused. He needed his clothes. Harry froze when he heard a tiny groan and watched Louis turn over in his sleep. He had to be quick. 

 

 

He tip-toed back to the nursery and began opening and closing the drawers, searching for anything decent he could wear. He frantically looked for any type of jeans or plain t-shirts. Thankfully he found a pair of white jeans and a plain black shirt. First thing he did was rip off the diaper. He found no underwear or boxers, so he'd have to go commando, not that he cared.

 

He needed shoes now. Louis had kept him barefoot the entire time he was here and he feared Louis threw out his shoes. He snatched a pair of Louis' converses that were at the bottom of the stairs, they were a bit snug, but he didn't care. 

 

 

He opened the cork at the bottom of the piggy bank, his jaw dropped seeing the hundreds of euros that he pulled out. Yellow, purple, green! He knew it was wrong to steal from Louis, but he figured it was better payback then beating the fuck out of him, like he could be doing. He stuffed the money in a pocket, stole a soda bottle and slipped out the back door. 

 

 Harry wanted to run, but everything felt all too real. He was outside, surrounded by fresh air and nature. He took a step forward and then another and then another until he was sprinting, not once looking back.

 

His heart was racing and the fear of Louis somehow waking up any moment seeing he was gone, only made him run faster. He was surrounded by woods and had no idea where he was going. He stayed off the roads, incase Louis would follow him, and didn't stop until it because very dark and he almost couldn't see in front of him. 

 

He wished he packed a flashlight or a lighter. He stopped for a moment to catch his break and dug threw the bag for some snacks he stole, munching on a candy bar. The food would fall from his mouth and his teeth were sore after a moment of eating, but he blamed Louis for making him suffer by breast feeding him and not giving him real food. 

 

He even went as far as to blame Louis for the reason that he was cold. The sweatshirt he snagged was short on him, obviously Louis' size, it wasn't much help from the harsh wind that hit him. He curled up in a ball and sniffed, He was hungry, cold and now lost. Pretty much back to square one before he was kidnapped. 

 

 

Then it dawned on him: where was he gonna go? he didn't have a place before he was taken, where could he run to? 

 

The realization of knowing he didn't have a home to return to made him hiccup. He was truly all alone and now he was lonelier than ever. He sniffed, hiding his head in his arms, not hearing a low growl behind him. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Louis sped his silver car down the road; it was safe to say he was going about seventy or eighty miles an hour. He would frantically look from one side to the other while also concentrating on the road. It was hard, but he'd find Harry if it was the last thing he'd do. 

 

He had been terrified when he woke up from his short nap to se it was past dinner and he raced into the nursery, only to find Harry gone, his piggy bank broken and money stolen, also a large amount of food had been missing from the fridge as well. 

 

Harry had ran off. 

 

He was worried, scared and angry all at the same time. Most of all, he felt betrayed, how dare the boy do this when he took him in with open arms, changed his diapers and breast fed him! Ungrateful. 

 

Well, he'deal with that later. Right now, he had to find Harry because if the boy were to reach town and go to the police, then he was done for. Louis didn't understand why Harry wanted to leave, Louis was sure that he made Harry feel like _HE_  was his mother and not that bitch, Anne. 

 

Louis grit his teeth. He didn't blame Harry for running away, he blamed _them_. 

 

 

The car sped up and the hunt for Harry intensified. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Harry paled, jumping when he saw jot one but three wolves snarling at him. Their jaws, razor sharp and their eyes piercing yellow in the night. They growled at him, smelling the food he had. 

 

"Get back!" Harry screamed, yanking a stick off the ground and waving it at the wolves, hoping it would scare them and he could make a run for it. One wolf bit it and it was like a game of tug of war until Harry dropped the stick and began running for his life. 

 

The wolves barked as they quickened their pace after Harry, the smell of candy bars filling their nostrils. Harry had a good start on them and he believed he could out run them, he smiled with glee seeing the woods start to clear out and he could see the road. The wolves behind him seems to be far off until he slipped in a puddle and he fell face first on the black top. 

 

Harry screamed when two of the wolves began to attack him, ripping his clothes with their fangs and biting at his exposed skin. Harry tried fighting back but one of the wolves bit hishand and he started to bleed badly. Harry thought he was going to die by being mauled by wolves, but the sound of a car speeding his way, followed by the  bright headlights behind him were enough to scare the wolves back into the Forrest. 

 

The boy was definitely a sight to see being covered in dirt, blood and sweat. He was dirty, in pain, he was hungry, tired and afraid that when he turned around, he fainted. 

 

"Oh my god!" the worried voice screamed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty chapter because it's the holidays and I'm more depressed than ever.

 

 

 

When Harry came too, the first thing he felt was pain. The room he was in was dark and he caught glimpse of a shadow sitting above him and he panicked, thinking it was Louis. 

 

"Hey, hey, calm down." The unrecognizable voice softly spoke. It wasn't Louis. _It's not Louis._ He breathed slowly. Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw he was in a small jail cell, laying on a cot with his leg bandaged. Harry licked his lips watching the man before him. He was a handsome man with gentle brown eyes and a slick back quiff. The teenager noticed the uniform the man wore too, he was a police officer. 

 

Harry sighed in relief. 

 

"You okay, sir?" the officer asked.

 

Harry nodded, "Now I am. I've been through hell." 

 

The officer nodded, "I'm officer Payne, what's your name?" 

 

"Harry." 

 

"Harry? Well, Harry, wanna' tell me what were you doing getting eaten alive by wolves?" Officer Payne asked, grabbing his small notebook. The teen froze. He knew this man could help him, but then what? What would happen after he spills everything? Even him running away from home? 

 

"Well. . . .I was walking." Harry sort of lied, "and they just found me so I ran." 

 

Officer Payne arched his eyebrow. "That's not what meant entirely, I mean what were you doing in the Forrest? I did search your bag and you do have some essentials that would add up to running away. Mind telling me the truth?"

 

 _One sick fucker does_. "I was running away." Harry admitted. 

 

"From what, Harry?" 

 

The curly haired boy licked his lips, he didn't have to tell Officer Liam _everything_ , but he should be informed that he was taken hostage. "Someone actually does live out there," Harry admitted. "A man-" or woman, whatever the fuck he calls himself. "His name is Louis."

 

Officer Payne nodded. "Louis who?"

 

 _Fuck!_ Louis never did tell him his last name, did he? "Uh. . . " Harry mumbled, trying to think of a possible name. Nothing was coming to his head and Officer Payne closed his notebook. "It's okay. A first name is better than no name. You say you were running away from this Louis person, why?" 

 

Tell him! He'll put a stop to this! "Because he kidnapped me, uh, what month is it?" 

 

"November." 

 

 _Christ, I've been gone for nearly two months?_ That didn't sound right, but it was true. Two months of living with that psychotic, freak. Harry couldn't believe it. "Well, it was September last I checked, before all this happened." Officer Payne nodded, continuing to scribble on his notebook. Harry winced feeling a sharp pain in his leg and the Police Officer handed him a small ziploc bag of ice. 

 

"You had a nasty bite. I have a medical background and saw that I needed to treat you immediately and the nearest hospital is pretty far from here. I apologize for that." Officer Payne iced the cast. Harry shook his head. "Hate hospitals anyway, I would of had a panic attack." He admitted.

 

Officer Payne nodded, "Well, I'm still going to take you to one in the morning, I may be skilled in the field, but it's just a precaution. Harry, where do you live?"

 

Harry didn't answer. Running away, even though he was a legal adult, sounded pretty weak to tell a cop. However, he couldn't lie to the man, after all, he pretty much saved him from Louis. "I lived in London." Harry answered.

 

"Do you still reside there?"

 

 _No._ "Yes." He'd go look for work in London. No one knew him there so it wouldn't be too hard to get a job there. Not to mention, London was a huge City, even if Louis tried to search for him there, it would be neer impossible.  

 

"Well, Harry. Thank you for telling me this, I'm sorry about what happened to you, you're not hurt anywhere else?" Officer Payne asked. Harry shook his head. _No, just mentally scarred for life._  Officer Payne smiled sweetly. "Well, you can rest here for the night, sorry it's not The Ritz." He laughed. Harry actually didn't mind sleeping in a jail cell. The Sheriff's office harbored only five cells and they were all empty except for the one Harry resided in. 

 

"I'll bring a lamp in for you, but it'll be on the outside seeing there's no plugs in here," Officer Payne offered. "Also, I'll keep the door unlocked, in case you don't want to use the urinal in the corner." 

 

"Thanks, and maybe an extra blanket and pillow?" Harry asked. 

 

Officer Payne nodded, walking away. Harry stretched out on the jail cell bed. It hurt his back and was not comfortable in the slightest, but it beat that god awful crib Louis had him in. 

 

 

_Well, it wasn't bad, it was just unbearable. The stuffed toys, the mobile, the soft, comfy mattress with the snuggle blankets Louis would pull from the dryer so they'd be extra soft. . . ._

 

Harry's eyes popped open. 

 

 

 _What the fuck?_ Where the hell did THAT come from? Was he seriously having a flashback and enjoying it? 

 

 _No._ He told himself, _anyone would like that._

 

 

 

"Here's the blankets." Liam came in with a grey, thin blanket. Harry examined the piece of cloth, it was scratchy and in no way would it keep him entirely warm. "Sorry, it's all I have."  The officer looked really upset he couldn't give any more to the injured boy, but Harry only smiled. "It's alright. I love it, thanks." 

 

"I hope it's better than what you've gone through," Officer Payne made comment. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him it was actually a downgrade. This cold jail cell was nothing compared to the heated nursery Louis made sure was at a warm temperature.

 

Harry felt sick.

 

"Yeah, well, thanks."  

 

 

"I'll be back with that lamp." When the lamp was hooked up, it didn't seem as dark in the cell and it gave Harry was warm feeling. It reminded him of the nightlight Louis would light up before he fell asleep-Harry shook his head. What the fuck am I thinking? 

 

"You okay?" Officer Payne asked.

 

"Yeah, just tired. Goodnight."

 

"Night." 

 

Officer Payne left the cells, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry tugged the blanket closer to him.As much as he was grateful for the officer's help, he needed to think of a plan to leave town. Louis was probably searching for him. That thought made him shiver. He didn't know what he'd do if Louis caught him; it wasn't the fear of being caught that scared him the most, but what happened after Louis caught him.

 

He'd be resorted back to shitting his pants and breastfeeding!

 

Harry gulped, snuggling into the covers as much as possible. The bed was uncomfortable and it smelled like urine, but it was better than what he had to endure.

 

At least, that's what he told himself.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Louis blinked at the clock on the car dash. It was past three a.m and still no sign of his baby. He felt his chest starting to hurt and he knew soon he'd be leaking. He couldn't have anyone asking him about it, so he turned around and started to drive home. He was angry, worried and upset. 

 

_How could Harry run off like that? Didn't he know how dangerous the world could be for a tiny baby?_

 

The Mother already lost his patience and felt like he was racing against the clock. He had to return home to take his hormone medication, his stomach was already squeezing and he needed to think of a plan. It was dark still when he returned home, he jumped hearing a wolf howl off in the distance and frantically tried to unlock his door when something hit his side. 

 

He frowned, picking up what looked like a candy bar wraper. He gasped, looking up and looking into the forrest. 

 

 _Harry ran in here,_ he trotted over to the edge of the woods, looking around for anything out of the ordinary that he could see in the dark. Turning on his cellphone and flashing it, he noticed a path of bushes that have been stomped on or pushed away to make room. A human trail. 

 

Louis bolted back to the house, not bothering with his shoes, or caring he was getting kud everywhere. He popped his medication, grabbed a syringe and filled it with anesthetics, carefully put it in a pouch and ran back to the car. 

 

Knowing Harry didn't take the main road scared him to death. The boy could be in the forrest still, eaten alive by wolves, or lost. Louis knew that if Harry managed to escape, then surly he could get through the woods no problem. There was an exit in a specific spot of the forrest that led to the main road, Louis sped there and found a set of tire tracks that seemed to have come to a halting stop and then spun around back into town. 

 

"Must have hitched a ride." He answered himself out loud.  

 

Some sick Fucker has his baby! He grit his teeth, jumping back into his Honda. As much as he wanted to speed, he knew the cops would be out and about. Which was another tricky thing, how the hell was he going to make Harry come with him without someone seeing anything? He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 

 

He focused on following the road into the small town he visited quite often. Looking around, he didn't see anyone out, the business were closed till later this morning and it seems Louis was the only one awake. That is until he saw the lights on at the Police Station. Louis blinked, pulling to the side of the road and parking, turning off the car. 

 

He starred in confusion as an Officer stepped outside, shutting the front door. Louis watched as the cop hopped into his squad car and drove off. Louis waited a minute before stepping out of the vehicle with the syringe up his sleeve. He looked around for any cameras, but little did he know, they were actually in the process of being hooked up, so he was in the clear. 

 

Blinking, he opened the door quietly, spotting a cell far away from the door that had a little lamp on inside. He quietly squeaked on the floor towards the cell, giving a soft smile seeing his Harry curled up and trying to keep warm with the pathetic excuse for a blanket. He had no guilt, and wasted no time in taking out the syringe and stabbing Harry in the shoulder blade. He waited and waited. But the boy didn't wake up. 

 

The drugs worked. 

 

He picked the lad up, newborn style, and carried him off to the warm car, taking him back home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic language and cursing
> 
> sorry it's short and shitty. I'm alone this christmas and wanted this published ASAP

 

 

_Harry remembered it well. He felt the icy chill of the living room as he stood in front of his parents, their glares of annoyance on their regular facial display. It was when Harry announced his sexual preference, did they scream. "Faggot" "Fairy" "Girlie boy" "Freak" He heard it all in a record time of ten minutes past his official birthday and immediately kicked out, told never to come back._

 

_He didn't know why he even came out, he knew they'd hate him either way. Maybe he wanted to believe that they weren't these awful parents that hated their children, maybe he wanted to see if they carried an ounce of humanity in their non-existent hearts; either way, he was alone._

 

_Harry had slept under bridges, in abandoned houses and bus stops. A few people had given him spare change or food, but it never lasted. He traveled to different cities, towns and villages seeing the rolling hills and beautiful sights; but they would always be distributed by either his hunger, fatigue or the weater. Finding shelter in the rain, wind or storm was always the hardest. Finding a shower or soap was never an easy task either and was often ridiculed by strangers on how he smelled or looked._

 

_The boy spent his days alone, he tried finding jobs but with no previous experience or paperwork, he couldn't have one. Harry never knew why his parent never loved him, and he resented himself for it. As a child, as a teen and now an adult. He was sure he was never meant to have anyone lore or even care about him. And that was his way of life until he was kidnapped._

 

 _______________________________________________________________

 

 

Blinking his eyes open slowly, he expected to find himself back in the jail cell. Expecting the scratchy blanket and damp cell, instead, he was welcomed to a soft white, fluffy blanket and stuffed toys above his head. Panic started to settle in the more he woke up and he turned his head, seeimg the familiar surroundings of Louis' Living room. Harry felt sick. There couldn have been no way for Louis to find him! He thought he had ran far enough to get away! 

 

Harry began to shift, to try and leave but another set back that reminded him just how crazy Louis was came to play: He was immobile. Again. For once, he was thankful for the larger-than-life dummy strapped to his mouth, because he almost screamed. He wouldn't want to wake, or alert Louis. He did whimper, though. He was so close to being Free. He had escaped and now, he was back in the padded confinement. His cheeks redened and his eyes became glossy with tears. He couldn't take this. 

 

The sound of footsteps before him struck fear into his bones as he dared to look up at the annoyed stare of Louis crossing his arms, wearing nothing but a bath robe. Harry was sure Louis would kill him on the spot. Harry blinked the tears out of his eyes and down his rosey cheeks and began to loudly sob when Louis unbuckles him and softly pickes him up under his armpits and cradles him. Harry doesn't care how softly and gently Louis holds him, for all he knew the man could toss him into the fireplace that's crackling loudly. 

 

Louis walks over to the rocking chair, Harry still bundled up in the soft blankes that have been tumble dried and tucked gently to conform to his body. He's as soft as a baby. His motherly-instincts are screaming at him to comfort Harry, as the boy is crying and probably afraid.  _But I was afraid too. Didn't Harry understand how worried I was?!_

 

"You have a lot of trust that you broke, young man." Louis scoulds. "and what exactly did you solve by running off like that? Thia world is too scary and too harsh for a babe like you to just wander out and into the forrest for that matter!"

 

Harry just cries. He's afraid, he feels guilty and combined, all he is, is tired and confused, and a bit hungry as well. Louis frowns, "Mummy was so worried, so afraid about her little baby's wellbeing. I was afraid for your life, Harry." Lies. Louis tells nothing but lies. Harry wants to believe. Louis is a maniac that kidnapped, diapered and forcibly breastfed him. Louis is nothing more than a freak who lies. 

 

Louis gives the chair a few rocks before holding Harry close to his breast. They hurt and it's enough to make him cry, but he'll empty them soon. He was going to make sure Harry drinks every last drop, Who knows how long it's been since his baby was last fed. But first things first, Harry is well overdue for a punishment. 

 

"I didn't want to have to do this, Harry. But as your Mother, I have no choice." Harry is still leeking tears as Louis begins to unravel the blanket and he sees he's in nothing more than his own skin. His naked flesh wide open for Louis to see. Nothing hidden, all exposed. Harry panicks, but he can't move, or he'd be squirming around as Louis lays him on his stomach his his bum in the air. Behind the dummy, he screams as Louis lays each slap on his jiggling ass. While he may be unable to move, he can still feel each sting and slap that comes crashing down on him. 

 

Louis hearbreaks hearing Harry cry in agony, but doesnt Harry know he's hurt as well? Harry took each careful strand of trust Louis braided and ripped it! Of course he's angry, but more so, devistated than anything else. Louis doesn't stop at just the buttocks, he hits at the sit spots and his thighs, making sure Harry would never forget this punishment. Harry is a sobving mess when this is all done, drool is leeking from the sides of the dummy, his face is red and blotchy, his eyes tearfilled and irritated and snot is starting to drip from his face. 

 

Louis frowns, picking his baby up to lay across his shoulder as he pats the boy's back gentle and tenderly. "My sweet baby boy. Mummy hated that as well. So let's behave and never do that EVER again, yeah?" He doesn't expect Harry to answer as he unties the dummy from behind the boy's head. Harry's cries are loud, desprate and his stomach his growling. 

 

"Is the babe hungry? Lets see what Mama can do." Louis whispers against Harry's ears. He unties the robe and reveals that he too is fully naked, his chest is leeking and he's ready to feed Harry, Harry is brought down from Louis' shoukder and his loud, sobbing mouth is brought to a pink nub. Harry subconsciously latches on and the milk fills his mouth. It's rich and creamy this time and very sweet. It takes his mind off the fact that his ass feels like it was just roasted over the fire next to them. 

 

 He didn't know what time it was, so for all he knew it could be HOURS since he last ate, it certainly felt like it. The milk seemed to soothe his stomach, just like last time. Why he was so easy to cave in, he didn't know, but at the moment he didn't worry about it. His mouth suckled, milk began to drip down the sides of his kouth, which Louis loving traced away. 

 

"Such a hungry, boy." Louis cooed, "don't choke." 

 

He didn't. He was nestled in the warmth of the blanket, sucking from the teat attempting to draw as much liquid as possible, he was so hungry. When Louis felt his breast becoming empty, he switched Harry to the other one, and the boy even whined when that happened. He latched on and his whimpered ceased. 

 

Louis was so proud of his little boy, so proud. 

 

Harry had come a long way from the defiant, swearing man he once was; now molded into his sweet baby boy. He was sure there would be tantrums to come, but he was prepared for what was to come, as long as Harry knew and understood that he was loved and always will be, then they'd make it through. Louis smiled fondly, stroking a few curls away from Harry's forehead. 

 

He felt the boy suckling softly and slowly, an indicator he might be finishing up. Louis lifted him up, putting him over his shoulder, patting on his back. After a moment, Harry burped and whimpered. "Ooh, such a sleepy one, hm? Too much excitement and running around tuckered you out." Louis cooed, covering Harry with the soft white blanket to keep his naked body exposed to the air. 

 

Louis walked over to the white bassinet and settled Harry down. He smiled watching the boy blink with heavy eyes. "Ssh, sleep now, Little one. Mummy will watch over you."

 

Exhausted, that's just what Harry did. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While Harry slept, Louis had diapered him, knowing Harry would have an accident if he didn't. He gave a tender kiss to the boy's forehead before leaving to get dressed. 

 

He decided against it, taking a bath instead. Being a new mother was stressful and he was happy to relax, even for a moment. Louis smiled, laying his head back on to a bath pillow as the hot water warmed his muscles and soothed his bones. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. 

 

His mother would be suspicious. 

 

Louis hadn't been on the best terms with his mom when he came out as trans, she accepted him, but worried what kind of hate the world would push against her only son. Louis sort of understood what she was saying, but he was upset when she asked him why he felt the need to "change" himself. Louis knew it was only fair his family knew about Harry, but not yet. Harry was not in the mind set to meet his mom yet. He needed to trust Louis first. 

 

Finished with his bath, he wrapped a towel around his breasts, leaving to change into a nightgown. He found a rather heavy one that draped to his ankles. He also put on his snuggle robe and left to make himself something small to munch on. Louis didn't know what he'd do about his mother, but he'd think of something. 

 

 After all, she'll be coming to visit shortly. 

 

 For now, he smiled at the baby sucking on his paci, safely tucked away in his bassinet. Out of harms way and in a padded nappy. Louis knew this was the right life for Harry. But, he wouldn't trust him anytime soon. He'll just have to go about this another way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year. My apologizes for any mistakes, I'm writing on a tablet.
> 
> One more chapter to go.

 

_The sound of a loud cry erupted in the quiet house. Fists balled up in soft baby pastel pink mittens that matched the baby bonnet and sleeper. The cries grew louder as no one came in as immediately as he would have liked. It wasn't his fault, he was hungry. His face became redder as he called out to his beloved, hoping he'd be answered quickly. His cries didn't diminish however even when the door opened and in walked the person he needed and wanted the most. Louis smiled, trailing his finger along side his baby's cheek, knowing exactly what Harry wanted. Gently picking the boy out of the crib, he walked over to the rocking chair, his milky teat already out and ready to be nursed._

_Harry's sobs stopped when the pink nub entered his mouth and his cheeks were filled with the sweet milk. Harry would let out a whimper but would be immediately calmed down by the gentle rocks and coos of his Mummy. He was still sleepy and had plans on taking a nap again, but first, he had to fill his belly. Louis admired the scene before him. Nursing his little baby, Harry being content, cared for and knowing that he was loved. He knew he was a good mother. This is exactly what Louis wanted, and now he was sharing his dream with Harry._

 

_Louis cooed, snuggling Harry closer with the blanket to keep him warm. The sleepy lump of sunshine and cuteness in his arms began dozing off, but was still latched on. It was okay though, if it helped his baby sleep, Louis wouldn't deny him of his nipple. The room was dark and silent, minus the rocking chair that squeaked every so often. It was perfect._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Days turned to weeks and soon the snow fell, covering the branches and morphing the area into a winter wonderland. Animals went into hibernation and the moon glowed like a bright white orb in the sky. Inside Louis' house, the fire was put out in favor of turning on the electric heat. There was a good reason for that. 

 

"Come on, baby, come to Mummy!" Louis praised watching Harry blush, looking down on the ground. His little baby was always so shy and quiet. The mother figure had stopped giving Harry a dosage of "medication" shot into his legs nearly two weeks ago, finally ready to trust Harry into a newer stage of infancy: crawling. While it wasn't new to Harry to crawl, it felt so foreign as he was used to Louis carrying him around, or placing him in the bassinet. 

 

"You can so it, Harry, com'on, come to Mummy." Louis knelt down on the floor on both knees, holding his arms open. Harry didn't know if he should. He lost count on how many reasons he should leave. This is wrong, he shouldn't be in a diaper, wearing a onesie, or nursing from another adult. It was sick, immoral, disgusting, perverted, and every other word in the book. 

 

But. . .

 

Harry glanced up, sucking on the dummy that had brought him comfort from being woken up at night from a storm, or when he was cranky, or just needed comfort for when Louis said he had enough milk from lunchtime. His hands were covered in home-made knitted mittens (courtesy of Louis, he was always making Harry clothes) so his hands wouldn't get dirty or cold from the floor and his hair was tied up in a small bun at the top of his head, growing longer each day from not cutting it. 

 

The mother waited patiently with a smile as Harry kicked at the ground and used his stomach for support, while his hands moved their way towards Louis. They were only about a foot away from each other, but for Harry it was quite the struggle as he hadn't moved on his own in weeks, maybe even a month. His muscles didn't start to strengthen immediately, but they were showing signs of still working properly, just weaker.  The boy felt his tummy growl, a sign it was time to eat, which boosted his desire to head over quickly to Louis. 

 

"Yay! You did it, Hazza!" Louis cheered once Harry approached his knees, he lifted the boy onto his lap, lathering his face with playful kisses, making the boy giggle from behind the large dummy. Louis held Harry close and began to cry silently. Tears rolled down his face and his Harry on the back. Louis was happy, so happy. There was nothing more proud than a mother watching her child crawling for the first time. 

 

"Baby." Louis cooed. Harry spat out the dummy, in favor of sucking on Louis' collar bone. Getting the memo, Louis unstrapped himself and helped the little one attach himself and nurse peacefully. Louis was pleased with the amount of weight Harry had gained by eating at least three (or sometimes four if he woke up in the middle of the night wanting a snack) times a day. Louis was scared of how thin the boy was and was proud to see some fat on the lad's thighs, tummy and arms. Harry had an adorable amount of baby fat. 

 

Harry cooed lovingly while sucking. His mind becoming clouded and peaceful as he ate. 

 

"Let's bring you to bed my baby, such a good boy you are." Louis cooed, picking Harry off the ground and carrying him to the white bassinet. Harry whimpered loudly when the nipple popped out of his mouth as Louis tucked him in for a nap. Harry begsn to fuss, he wasn't done eating! 

 

"I'm sorry baby, Mummy has some chores to do, so this will have to do." Louis left the room to the kitchen where a warm pre pumped bottle was ready. He watched as Harry gazed confused on the bottle until the nipple entered his mouth and he calmed down, suckling softly. 

 

The proud mother grinned, leaving to do some much needed dusting while Harry drank his bottle in peace, eventually falling asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

"What did Santa bring you, Harry?" Louis gushed, holding the video camera as he watched Harry rip open colorful gift wrapping and giggling happily at the toys, clothes and movies Santa brought. 

 

Harry had never been visited by Santa before, when he was little, he assumed Santa missed him every year, but now he had gifts! He was so happy and excited he could hardly contain himself. He began bouncing around in his bounder seat, never noticing Louis taping him as he was too focused on the colorful toys and gadgets Santa brought.  

 

"Someone was a good boy this year, huh?" 

 

"San'na?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded, "Let's open a toy and play shall we?" Harry nodded, holding up a box with a toddler sound board. Louis went all out for Harry, buying him toys of both genders and at least one of each item. 

 

 

He really wanted this year to be special for Harry, lord knows how bad the boy needed it. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mumma!" Harry called, racing as fast as he could into the kitchen where Louis stood in a bright red dress, mixing together some cookie dough. "Is it ready?" 

 

Dressed in some overalls and a stripped shirt, and a big, thick diaper, Harry grinned, rocking on his feet. Louis chuckled and said that the dough would have to chill for an hour, resulting in Harry whining. "When can we eat it? I'm hungry." 

 

Louis put a tin foil sheet over the bowl, setting it on a shelf in the fridge before picking up the energetic boy. It seemed Harry was growing into a toddler phase, but Louis knew it would pass quickly. Not that he didn't like it, but sometimes he wanted Harry to be itty bitty. Some days Harry would be old enough to kick a ball and some times he was too small to lift his head. 

 

It all didn't realy matter, either way Harry nursed from Louis. That was something that didn't change. 

 

It was a few minutes before Harry's nap and Louis and he were cuddled on the couch while Harry nursed and Louis read to him, Winnie The Pooh. Harry's favorite. While tucking in the beautiful boy, Louis couldn't help but admire how adorable Harry looked when he slept. 

 

So peacefull and innocent. Not a single trace of worry, hate, or stress could be seen on the boy's face and that's how Louis wanted to keep it. 

 

His mood changed when he heard a very harsh knock at the door. . . . 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to feel about the ending, someone did ask for a sex scene and I did keep ya'll waiting. . . .
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this fic, then check out my other fic: Escape From Mountain River.

 

 

Louis fetched his house coat, finding the loosest shirt and pair of pants he could find. He kicked Harry's toys out of the way and looked at himself in the mirror, hoping he looked presentable. Another harsh knock brought him back to reality and he opened the door. 

 

Honestly, Louis was expecting the cops at his doorstep, not her. 

 

"M-Mum?" 

 

In the flesh was Johannah Deakin. She hadn't changed since Louis last saw her, when she screamed at him for being a sick disgrace in front of the whole family at dinner, coming out as transgender. His mother began looking around, almost inspecting the place. 

 

"Well, are you going to keep me out in the cold?" she helped herself in, crossing her arms. "When did you afford this?" she scoffed. Louis narrowed his eyes. He had made some good money directing plays and shows down in London and had saved up for this place. Right now he had an online job so he could care for Harry. 

 

"I have a plan that I follow." 

 

"And what plan is that?" she sneered. 

 

"The first step to owning a beautiful home, is to not spend the money on booze." Louis snapped, bitterly. "my second step is to keep that said job for a long time."  He didn't miss the smug grin Johannah gave her son. "What are you doing here?" 

 

Johannah shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why I bothered to, maybe out of the kindness of my heart." Louis laughed, rudely. "But I am leaving England. I'm moving to France and taking the girls with me. You won't be needed for anything." 

 

Her words hurt and he looked out the door for a moment to try and see if his siblings were in the car. They were, but he couldn't see them very well. He wasn't even sure if they wanted to see him. _Probably not, with the way she brainwashed them._ He assumed. 

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Is that all?" he growled. 

 

Johannah chuckled, walking to the door. "Oh and um, try not to contact us, yeah?" she smiled, sweetly before slamming it and making her way to her car. Louis felt a lump in his throat. For some reason, this hurt more than anything else she's ever done in his life. 

 

That was it, they're gone. 

 

His gaze took him to the stairs where he saw a ball bouncing out of Harry's nursery. He sighed, entering the room and folding his arms at the boy who shrank back. "You're supposed to be sleeping, Harold." 

 

"Mm. . .Mummy!" Harry reached for him. 

 

"No, lay down and rest, it's nap time." Louis enforced, only receiving a pouting Harry who was turning pink and threatened to cry. Louis bit his lip, debating and finally giving up. He knew what Harry wanted. 

 

Motherly instincts if you'll call it. 

 

It took a painful moment to unwrap the bandages around his chest, his breasts jiggling out, catching Harry's eyes as he licked his lips, hungrily. Louis didn't even hoist him out of the crib fully before Harry was lunging himself at his boobs. 

 

As soon as Louis sat down in the rocking chair, Harry was fed to his heart's content. "You know, Harry, we might have to leave." Louis softly replied. 

 

He waited for an answer, but Harry just starred up at him with dulll, glossy eyes. It sort of frightened Louis with just how deep Harry could go into headspace, he feared he'd push the boy too much and then his brain would turn to mush. 

 

Louis wanted Harry to be his baby, no doubt about that. But he couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the whole thing every once in a while. 

 

"Let's get you into bed, bubbah." Louis whispered, laying Harry down in the crib. Harry fell asleep instantly, leaving Louis to do an online search for abdl communities. He had wanted to live in one, but couldn't find any in England, however they were spread about in Canada, some in the northern part of Washington state and a few in the middle of nowhere in Kansas and Iowa. 

 

Canada really spoke to him and he began searching for houses. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was stacking baby size legos to make towers when Louis sat down next to him, observing. He watched every curl bounce when Harry reached for a Lego and saw every second Harry's hands twitched. 

 

"What are you building, babe?" Louis softly asked. 

 

"Castle." Harry chirped, going back to playing. Louis smiled lovingly, watching his baby doing something as simple as reading a picture book, playing with toys or even sucking on his hand and rolling around was so fullfilling and made him feel like a splendid parent. 

 

"I hate to break up the fun, but it's bed time, bubbah." Louis cooed. Harry whined, but stopped playing, crawling to Louis on his knees to his "mother" his arms reaching out to nurse. Louis had him feeding in no time and in an odd posution too, Harry was straddling his legs around Louis' waist but Louis didn't seem to mind and rocked gently back and fourth. 

 

"Sweetie, remember last night how I told you we might have to leave." Louis reminded. Harry nodded. "Well, I bought a house in Canada in a nice neighborhood where you can go outside to play. Won't that be fun?" 

 

Harry only grinned, bouncing in excitement. Louis whimpered, his dick hardening when Harry rubbed his diaper against his member. "Do that again, babes." he whispered. Deep in heads pace, and wanting to be a good boy, Harry did so. Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back. 

 

It had been ages sinde he had sex. . . 

 

"Keep going, baby." he commanded. 

 

"Horsey?" Harry asked. 

 

"Hmm, yeah, ride me like a pony." 

 

Harry saw this as more time to play around and skip bedtime and did as he was told, Louis' erection growing harder and harder. Louis grabbed a hold of Harry's waist and carried him to his room. "You're sleeping in here, tonight baby." 

 

Harry clapped his hands, excited. He sucked on his hand and watched, curiously, as his mother got undressed. Harry did whimper, reaching out for the leaking breasts as he was still hungry. He hardly noticed Louis untaping his diaper as he tried to reach with an open kouth, a nipple to latch on to and drink from. 

 

When Louis entered him, he sobbed, feverishly, and tried to hold on to a titty that kept bouncing everytime Louis thrusted inside of him. He was both pleasured and hungry.  

 

"Oooh!" Louis moaned cumming deeply into his baby boy. "Still hungry, love?" he laughed seeing Harry fuss over his breasts. He lowered himself down, allowing Harry to take a mouthful of his bud.

 

"Mummy loves you. . ." 

 

 

 

 

 One month later had them settled into their new home in Canada, happy and healthy. And what seemed to be a sick and gross lifestyle,  turned out to be everything Harry ever wanted, Louis was just a bonus. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I rushed this. Sorry, I lost inspiration and wanted this to end ASAP. Hope you liked it.


End file.
